The new Era of the Shinobi World!
by AranixD
Summary: The 4th great Shinobi war is coming to an end, after Kaguya has been sealed. What will happen to Naruto? Will he die by the hands of Kaguya before the Battle is fully over, or will he finally achieve his goal of becoming the Greatest Hokage in the Shinobi world? Chapter 4 Up! Strong!Naruto NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1: The New Era of the Shinobi!

Attention: this is a new story I'll be working on. Hope some of you like it and give me the Motivation to keep making these.

(C) - I do not own Naruto / Naruto Shippuden - This is only FanFiction

Naruto slowly reached for his Kunai, "Damnit... Kaguya is too strong for only me to face... I need backup, where the hell is Sasuke...!"

Sasuke started getting up after taking a direct shot from Kaguya, "hng... Naruto, watch out! She's Heading towards you!"

Naruto Went into his defensive stance before taking another blow from Kaguya, who is being told Naruto and Sasuke's movements by Black Zetsu. "Hmm, we should Finish this soon, mother... they are going to cost us more time, and we're running severly low on chakra..."

Sasuke starts panting from the blow he took from Kaguya before, and he's severly injured. Who knows what lies ahead for these two.

**-.-**

_Sakura's POV_

"Where are they! I don't see them, Kakashi!" She yelled in a really worried voice while running towards the area.

"I don't know, But we have to hurry, No one knows what Kaguya's thinking about doing right now!"

"Damnit! Please Sasuke... Naruto... Please hold off until we get there to help!" She yelled terribly worried and beat up after fighting off a few white zetsu clones.

**-.-**

_Back to the Battlefield_

'Naruto suddenly starts losing his balance after being hit in shoulder directly with a Kunai' "Damnit, This is no use, Sasuke! We have to get close before the plan falls into place for them!" He said panting from being so beat up.

'Sasuke suddenly jumped and knocked over Naruto before Kaguya could use her Jutsu (this is the Jutsu which she used against naruto's clones, Slinging all of those iron bars at them) to finish Naruto off'

"I see they're still working as a team... Why haven't they given up already!?" Said Black Zetsu who's getting extremely aggrivated at the amount of time it's taking to finish this battle.

**-.-**

_Sakura and Kakashi finally arrive_

"Sasuke, We're here to help as much as possible!" Shouted Sakura about 10 meters behind them.

"Sakura, Kakashi! Stay there, we're finishing this now! Naruto, Do it... NOW!" Shouted Sasuke as they already came up with a Plan to end this war.

_Naruto and Sasuke use time-traveling jutsu's just like kaguya and start to seal her after both touch her from opposite sides - Sun-Moon seal Jutsu!_

The seal was now in place, but something wasn't right... Sasuke quickly vanished, and Naruto had a huge Hole in his chest right beside his Heart, He's on the verge of death.

"N-N-N-N-NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura, but Naruto didn't reply.

"Naruto! It can't be... No!" Kakashi slowly shouted while still confused of what just happened.

'Sasuke appeared behind Sakura' "What just happened! Wheres Naruto!" Sakura Points infront of them in the air. "H-He's...Right there..." She said, shivering as she tries to calm down.

"Shit! Get back, Sakura! Kakashi! We can't stop it anymore!" Sasuke said, as he knew they there may be no more hope to save Naruto, Knowing that Kaguya was at her peek and already starting to get sealed.'

'Naruto suddenly is face-to-face with death' Naruto starts looking at his Comrades with a Smile on his face while coughing up blood' "Kakashi... S-Sasuke... Sak...Ura...-" He said, mumbling and knowing there's a high chance he may no longer to see his Comrades and Friends faces ever again.

"W-What can we do to save Naruto...? What do we do!?" Sakura started crying and dropped to her knees pleeding for her "_Secret Loves Life, who she was going to confess to after the 4th Great Shinobi War was over" Comrades _life.

"Sakura, Calm down! We must think of something... Something!" Sasuke yelled while trying to control his temper from out-bursting, seeing Naruto slowly suffering.

'Naruto slowly falls from the arms of Kaguya while she's being sucked into the seal after dealing that Fatal blow to Naruto's right-chest Area.'

"Sakura...Kakashi..." Naruto trying to shout for help, the rest of Team 7 starts running towards Naruto to check on him.

"Naruto! Hang in there, we're coming!" "Just wait a little longer!" Kakashi shouted to Naruto.'

Pull through this... We need you! Don't forget about your dream of being Hokage.' Sakura whispered silently to herself.

**-.-**

_2 hours later - the Shinobi are now free'd from the 'Infinite Tsuki Yo mi and are surrounding team 7'_

_Naruto is Near Death! Can anyone save him, or will this be the end of the Line for the Villagers Hero, Uzumaki Naruto?_

"I-It's was fun... W-While it lasted... Sakura-chan, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-Kun... Baa-Sensei..." Naruto said, with a weak voice while tears were streaming down his face.

"Naruto... Hang in there! Naruto!" Shouted Sakura and Granny Tsunade both Tearing up from his Words, and seeing him at his near-death state after protecting the world from Kaguya and Black Zetsu.

'_I protected the Village... The world... But I wasn't able to confess my Love to Sakura-chan... I guess it's meant to be, iv'e always been a nuisance to my Comrades and my Friends... *small chuckle* but... I don't regret it, even if I die now...' Naruto thought to himself._

"Naruto... Why must this happen to you... You were just about to become Hokage... Why did this happen, why now...?" Sakura said with Tears streaming down her face while holding Naruto's hand over her eyes.

_The Rest of the Teams finally see Naruto'_

'Shikamaru and Gaara see Naruto on the floor with Shinobi surrounding him.'

"Naruto-Kun! Tsunade-Sense, What happened!" Shikamaru Shouted, seeing one of his closest friends lay on the ground. "Can you heal him?Get the Medical-Squad here!" He continued.

"W-Who... Who let this happen... To Naruto-San!?" Gaara shouted in a very angry voice, wanting answers.

"Kaguya..." Sasuke Said, Trying not to let his emotions get the most of him, from seeing Naruto Nearly Dead on the ground of the Battle-Field.

_The Medical-Squad finally Show up, But is it too late?_

**-.-**

**Naruto's heart-beat...Stopped!?**

"Get Naruto to the Hospital, NOW!" Shouted Granny Tsunade, With tears streaming down her face, non-prepared for what may happen.

"Hahaha! I finally did it! I killed the Hero of the Hidden Leaf!" Black Zetsu shouted, in an evil laugh. "Prepare to die, all of you! I am at my full power now! Mwuahahahaha!" He opened his right eye wide wielding the Rinnegan that no longer had power.

"Shut up! You're nothing to me... Zetsu!" Sasuke charged, with a Fatal slice from Susano'os Sword.

"The war... It's over!" The Shinobi shouted and cheered, not caring that they're savior was bound to die any minute...

**-.-**

_Where Naruto is_

"Naruto... Please, Please don't die!" Sakura screamed, letting her tears come out with no care in the world for anyone else at the moment.

Naruto didn't respond, his heart was no longer beating, Leading all of his Comrades into shock and tears at what happened to him (The huge hole in his heart, how Kaguya destroyed a huge piece of him) at the end of the war of all things.

**-.-**

**2 weeks later**

"How's Naruto-kun? Still no response, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked, with a fake-smile on her face, trying to hold in her tears.

"I don't know, how about you go take a look for me?" She told Sakura, like he was planning this.

_Sakura gets to Naruto's hospital room_

**-.-**

"Naruto-" Sakura was breathless, seeing that there was a heart-beat showing on the Monitor.

'Tsunade enters the room'

"He's been stable for the past hour, we're hoping it stays this way. But if he goes into shock, we could lose him forever... And I don't want to lose someone who's been through so much for the Village of Konoha" She stated to Sakura as Kakashi entered the room with Sasuke-Kun.

"So, Naruto-Kun is finally stable again I see. I wish I could of stopped him from taking that hit, but I didn't have enough chak-" He suddenly stopped in shock of Naruto Painfully trying to open up his eyes.

"Ka...Kashi...Sensei..." Naruto murmur'd. "Don't talk Naruto, Just rest, you need it!" Sakura told Naruto, with tears of Joy and Happiness streaming down her face, while at the same time trying to fight herself from hugging Naruto.

**-.-**

**This is the end of the first Chapter, Expect to see the 2nd chapter soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Comment and tell me what you like/hate about this FanFiction, ill see what i can do to fix it!**

**"Sneak peak"**

Naruto suddenly feels the embrace of...?

**Next Chapter: The sadness of being a Shinobi!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sadness of a Shinobi!

**Another few weeks have passed, what has happened to Naruto? Will he Surive, or will he finally be healed to his full extent.**

**-.-**

Sakura and Sasuke were heading out to Ichiraku's Ramen, since they had just got back from delivering a message to the other Kage's about what happened after the War, and they haven't ate in atleast 5 days, running mostly without taking any breaks. So of course they were hungry, and tired. Sasuke brought up what happened to Naruto, seeing as he was no longer at the Hospital, and they wanted to go out searching for them after they got some food in they're systems, and a little bit of rest after that long S-Rank mission.

"We should go look for Naruto tomorrow, I heard a rumor he's been locked up in his room ever since the war... I feel like we caused this." Sakura said, desperately trying to get Sasuke out of his 'I don't care' state.

"Why would i want to look for someone who always says that he's alright, obviously he doesn't want us worrying about him, or he would of came to either of us about it. Maybe he's just not feeling way, stop pouting about him." Sasuke stated, with a grin on his face.

"Urhh, you make me so mad sometimes, it's like you don't even care for Naruto anymore. He's your comrade, you need to think before you say stuff like that about the person who helped SAVE the world, ya'know!" She shouted, making Sasuke get even more annoyed. "Whatever..." He stated, walking out of Ichiraku's in a pissed off tone after paying for his meal. "Im going home to get some sleep, bye" as he walked off.

Sasuke was thinking worse-for-worse about Naruto, 'no one has even checked up on him since he's been in his room, 6days before we went on our mission... I wonder what's wrong with him...' She decided to go ahead and walk to his estate, but noticed the door was locked and no one was answering the Door when she knocked.

'Guess he's not home... huh, Guess ill go talk to Hokage-Sensei and find out where he went' She thought to her mind, before seeing Tsunade-sama standing behind her.

"Did you come to see Naruto-Kun, Sakura-chan?" She asked, with a really upsetting voice, staring off into the night-sky.

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-Sensei, do you know where N-N-Naruto is by any chance? I need to talk to him about 'something'?" She put bluntly, while blushing thinking about it.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left the hospital. I was hoping you knew, thats why i asked... hmm." She stated aloud, before going into her 'thinking' state. Of course, she was worried about Naruto aswell, after hearing the rumors go through the village so quickly.

"O-Oh... Well, I guess ill go ask Kakashi-Sensei. Ill see you later Tsunade-Sensei." she said, as she quickly bolted to find Kakashi-Sensei at his ordinary 'Hiding Place'.

Little did she know, Kakashi was also worrying about Naruto, he sent his dogs to track him down... But, there was no sign of him. He started going to a conclusion that he may have left the village, feeling saddened, desperately wanting to get of the Hospital when he wanted, but we all just left him there, no one was by his side when he needed us... He felt saddened, aswell. Kakashi told himself in his head.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Do you know where Naruto is? I need to talk to him about 'Something' Important, and I can't find him, Tsunade-sensei doesn't even know where he is..." She asked, desperately wanting to know where he went, trying not to worry to much.

"Actually, I was looking for him aswell, I haven't seen him in nearly 11 days since we left him at the Hospital." Kakashi stated, looking suspicious as to what she wanted to talk to him about.

'Oh... Well, I guess ill go home and rest, and then look for him tomorrow..." She sighed, walking off with a upset grin on her face.

**With Naruto**

So... Guess this is the end of me, I guess i'm atleast happy that I made it long enough to defeat Kaguya, as the last attacked poisoned him with a disease that would go on the eat at his chakra cells, and he felt the intent the disease had, it was Killer.

"Naruto-Kun! Where are you, Naruto-Kun!" Naruto heard Sakura shout, trying to find out where he was, thinking she would be able to get to talk to him about that 'Something', but he couldn't bring himself to do it... He knew he may be facing his death soon, so he slowly and painfully got on his legs, trying to stop himself from coughing blood, and picked up the pace to the Uzumaki village where his parents lived, he wanted to visit his original Clan's village before passing away as the last of the Uzumaki family.

'I can't let anyone know about this... I have to stay away from the village, just incase it's contagious...' he thought to himself, very saddened, thinking that he may never get to see the very person he was in Love with ever again, not knowing how much time he had left, if he could confirm what this disease happened to be, and if it was truly killing him. He could tell it was eating away at him by the amount of blood he was spitting up.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was about to give up on searching for Naruto and head home, when she saw a puddle of blood leaking from the tree-branch that Naruto used to hide on when he wanted to get away from the Village. She didn't know what to think, she was just frozen... Standing there in fear, wandering what could've happened to Naruto to cause all of this, and thinking about why no one knew where Uzumaki Naruto is.

She never wanted to see this view, especially in one of Naruto's hiding area's, the worst-case-scenario went deep into her thoughts, and little did she know, she was right... Naruto was slowly dieing to a disease that no one knows about, well... That Naruto didn't want anyone to know about.

Sakura quickly trailed where the blood lead to, and it happened to lead to Naruto's Parents house, before the attack by the Kyuubi, she didn't want to think about the bad things it could lead to walking in there, so she did it mindlessly. 'Wow... they really had a nice house, huh...' she thought to herself, in sadness of thinking about Naruto's past, and how he grew up with no parents to keep him company and show him love, she quickly thought how Naruto was alone for all his life, and how everyone left him there at the Hospital alone. She felt pure out sadness, wishing she could change the past, but she knew she couldn't. She had to find Naruto, so she started looking around the house.

'Woah, it's so bi-' she picked up a picture of the 4th hokage and Kushina, she had a smile because of how cute they looked togather, and after thinking about that 'something she wanted to talk to Naruto about. They looked so cute togather, she thought. It ran through her mind for a minute, when she heard a noise upstairs.

She quickly went to check out the noise upstairs. "N-N-N...NARUTO?" She said silently where Naruto couldn't hear her, in a sight she didn't want to see since the war was over.

He was laying there, with a picture of his parents in his hand, tears running down his face and blood leaking out of his mouth from the hidden disease. He felt happiness looking into the photo, but he also felt a lot of sadness, since he grew up without his parents, and always being alone. He would shortly pass out afterwards, leaving Sakura not knowing what to do, Frozen as she dropped onto her knees...

'W-What happened to N-N-Naruto... W-What can I do... How can I help Naruto... Please, someone, tell me how I can help Naruto!" she said in her mind, trying to think of what to do, but she couldn't think of anything. She never thought she'd see Naruto like this, especially after the War had just ended. She was lost in the thought of sadness, slowly crawling over to Naruto and putting her head on his chest slowly feeling weak to the point she passed out.

**A few hours later with the search team**

"Find Naruto-kun and Sakura-Chan! Something must have happened!"

"Hokage-Sama, we saw a trail of blood leading to the Uzumaki territory, about an Hour ago. Maybe that's where they are?" one of the ANBU team members had stated out loud, hoping it was a good place to look.

"Shu and... Kaouri, you'll take me to the Uzumaki Territory, the rest of you keep searching for them! They can't be that far away if something happened, just incase. Now, scatter!" Tsunade shouted, in a worried voice, hoping that they could find them.

'They quickly rushed to the puddles of blood and soon trailed it back to what used to be the 4th's and Kushina's house. They quickly searched the house to find Naruto on the floor with blood leaking out of his mouth, and with Sakura passed out on his chest with tears streaming down her face as she was unconscious.

Tsunade-sama quickly investigated Naruto as he was slowly dieing more and more as he was laying there, when she saw the picture of Minato and Kushina, her old subordinates, in his hand with a painful yet relieved smile on Naruto's face. What could they do to help Naruto? they all wondered, and seeing the world's savior lay in front of them. They had yet to discover he had an unknown disease, somewhat like Itachi's, that was un-curable. They could only think and hope for the best as they set out a team of the ANBU to guard Naruto and Sakura while they where unconscious.

Not to long after, Sakura woke up seeing Naruto in an even worse state then what he was in before. It brought tears to her eyes, seeing her 'Secret Love' lying there, drifting away into nothingness. It saddened everyone around them as Naruto nearly stopped breathing again, and multiple times before.

Naruto had already accepted his fate for the second time, and wanted to be ended with a smile on his face at the least, while he was happy.

"Tsunade-Sensei! Please... Please help Naruto!" She shouted as she finally woke up, feeling like she knew what was happening. Tears started to come right out of her eyes, landing straight on Naruto's cheeks.

He looked so roughed up, and everyone know he was in worse shape then what he was after facing Kaguya, but could Kaguya have done this? Could she have put a curse on Naruto, or a disease that was implemented during the time he took that hit for Sasuke?

Thoughts were going through everyone's minds of what could of happened, and Sakura just so happened to put the pieces together. Naruto was hit by a poisoned, Sage of Six Paths rod when he jumped in front of Sasuke during the war. She would have never thought this would happen, but she had to accept it, knowing that it had to of been an in-curable disease.

"Sakura-Chan... Im sorry, but I don't know if theres anything we can do for him..." She said, as tears were slowly running down her cheeks, not to long after she gritted her teeth and tried to accept it... But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't help her 'brother' as she thought of him.

"No... That can't be... I-I was about to-" She paused, frozen in dispair of what she had just heard, and from the sight of Naruto just lying there, nearly breathless and in a world of pain... She felt nothing but sorrow and loneliness, thinking she could do something to help him, not wanting to lose the person she was in love with, and hoping that this was just a dream... But it wasn't a dream, she noticed that, but she didn't want to believe it.

**That's all for this chapter guys, I don't know when the next chapter will but, but it will be up soon!**

**Review if you would like this to continue, im working on the next chapter already, but my motivation to keep these up are slowly increasing and decreasing at the same time.**

**Will try to have it up by next week! :)**

**Thanks - AraniXD**

**"Sneak Peak of the next chapter"  
There was nothing... W-We could do"**

**Next chapter: The Pain of Uzumaki Naruto!**


	3. Chapter 3: The sadness of Uzumaki Naruto

**Hi guys, so quick announcement before we get into this chapter, iv'e been working on this for a while of course. **

**There will be a total of 15 Chapters in this story, as I thought it through, and the very little reviews I got gave me some Motivation to keep it going, so there will be a few plot twists, and maybe even confusing moments down the line from here. Shout out to the guest review I got on the first Chapter.**

**Let's continue to the story -**

Naruto hasn't been feeling well, he was hospitalized for the next 3days in order to get tests done, but Tsunade-Sensei and Shizune Knew that there was something wrong with Naruto. He was starting to become cold, and Sakura was scared of him when he got out of the hospital again, It was like a demon was starting to arise in him, but she was still deeply in love with him. 'Could Itachi have something to do with this? No... Thats Impossible, Itachi's dead.' she had so many thoughts going through her head.

"Tsunade-Sensei, have you seen Naruto by any chance? I have a report for him." Kakashi asked, grinning about the report. It happened to be about Sakura's 'Chat' that she wanted to talk about to Naruto. 'Is she finally going to confess to Naruto? hmm... I wander.' He was thinking what she 'chat' was going to be about.

"Kakashi, your just in time. Naruto will be here in a few minutes. Neji, Hinata and Lee will be here aswell. Im sending you 5 on a private S-Class mission. Ill explain when everyone else arrives." She stated, with a glare since she was just finished drinking 2 bottles of Sake.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sensei" He said, bowing his head and taking a seat.

"You know... Naruto has a deadly disease right? Almost like Itachi's, but worse." She sayed, still glaring at her empty Sake bottles.

"..." He didn't know what to say, he has a disease and she's sending him off on a mission...

The rest of the team enter the room

"We're here, hokage-sama" Neji and Lee said, with a small grin of 'Youth' on Lee's face at the time.

"Hai, this mission will be a Private S-Class Mission, no one can know about this. Not even Sakura, that girl has enough on her plate." She stated the facts, looking at Naruto as she said it. "Now, here's the report for you Naruto-kun. The rest of you may leave, you will meet at the Main Gate tomorrow at Midnight. Be prepared" Tsunade stated, handing the Report to Naruto.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama!" Everyone said, leaving the Hokage tower.

'Sakura-chan... why...?' He was having bad thoughts in his head, staring at Tsunade. "Tsunade-Sama... What's this about?" He asked, immediately looking into the report.

"Sakura-Chan has been wanting to talk to you about 'something'... You will speak to her before you leave tomorrow, I believe it's important." She stated, giving a evil glare to Naruto.

"Hai, Granny-BaaChan" He said, slowly leaving the Hokage Tower, looking rather depressed as usual.

**6 hours later -**

Naruto arrived at Sakura's apartment, where she now lived alone after the war, It was quite a big and fancy Estate.

"Woah... Nice place, Sakura-Chan" He said aloud, since no one was near him. but he didn't expect Sakura-Chan to be standing behind him.

Sakura slowly started hugging Naruto from behind, Unexpectedly, Naruto didn't know who it was until she spoke up. "Naruto-Kun, I need to talk to you about Something, want to come in and sit down?" taking her hands off of Naruto and unlocking the door to her Estate. "It's important, so if you don't mind, let's go inside."

"Alright, Sakura-chan." He said, slowly following Sakura when a pain in his body was trying to stop him.

They got into Sakura's Estate, but Naruto was already feeling uneasy about the talk. He thought she was going to tell him off, or even worse, Tell him she finally went on a date with Sasuke. But it was the Complete opposite, she wanted to finally Admit to Naruto her feelings since she knew it wouldn't be long before Naruto was gone, and she didn't want to regret it.

"Naruto-ku-" She paused, seeing Naruto panting. She didn't know what to think again, but Naruto was trying to hide the pain. Every inch of blood he was coughing he would do it in his hand, but that wasn't enough to hide it. It was flowing it of his hand. Sakura thought he was better, and suddenly it clicked... 'Itachi died of a rare Disease, and hid it from everyone. But he had medicine for it, Does Naruto... Have a Disease like his?' She was scared, Frightened, and Frozen in her spot, but Naruto knew better then to let this get to him in front of the girl he loved so he quickly asked her "So what did you want to talk about, Sakura-Chan?"

"O-Oh... Um, I wanted to talk to you about that 'Date' you've been wanting for years." She said, blushing, but the sight of seeing Naruto like this was scary to her, she didn't know what to think.

"Yeah, what about it? Do you finally want to go on a date with me, Sakura-Chan?" He said, trying to hide the pain going through his body.

"W-well... Since your asking, Yes. I will go on a date with you." She said, with a few tears going down her eyes as she jumped on Naruto. :)

"S-Sakura...Chan" He said, blushing. Not letting the pain get to him anymore. He was finally happy for the first time in years.

"Naruto...Kun" She said, going in for a kiss. Naruto trying to stop her, but the Pain ached at his chest. He didn't know if his disease was contagious and didn't want Sakura to get it if he could stop but. But he couldn't, they're lips connected as Sakura was slowly kissing him, Naruto finally decided to kiss back, it was to late to stop it anyways.

**At the Hokage's Office**

So... It's not contagious. That's good, she sighed in relief, looking through the medical check-up Naruto had gotten 2days ago.

Now, we just have to find a way to cure him, or even make him some medicine to stop the pain... You know it has to be really painful if it's Naruto, considering Naruto doesn't show pain unless he has to. If he can, he'll hide it like nothings wrong.

"Shino, Neji. Find Naruto, I need to get another check-up on him. We're going to examine his body, and see if we can find out anything." She sighed, but she wasn't worried. It was Naruto she was talking about, but at the same time she was really worried. She didn't know much about him since the War ended. He wouldn't visit her unless he had a mission.

"Examine his body, What are you talking about? Are you hiding something from us?" They both said aloud, trying to get an answer from Tsunade.

"He has a deadly disease, and he's been hiding it from everyone since the war ended. We have to do another medical checkup on him as soon as we can, we DONT want to lose Naruto... Not after everything he's done for the village," She shouted, stating the facts straight to the both of them.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama! Shino, let's go!" Neji shouted at Shino, with a depressing grin on his face. "We better find him quick then, let's go." Shino answered, Staring at him.

**With Naruto and Sakura -**

Naruto didn't know what to think, but he was just hoping that it wasn't contagious, he would never want Sakura to have to deal with this, especially if he could stop it. He slowly started kissing Sakura back, and then ending the kiss after both of they're stomach's started growling.

"Sakura, about that date... Wanna go right now? Im starving." He stated, with a blush on his face after that long kiss with Sakura-chan.

"Hai, let's go then. But no Ramen, let's go to the steak house." She stared at Naruto, blushing like no tomorrow after finally confessing and kissing him.

"By the way, Naruto... I love you, Naruto-Kun!" She said, deeply trying to hide her shyness.

"Sakura...chan... You don't know how long iv'e been waiting to hear that..." He blushed, as a tear ran down his right cheek, overjoyed and blushing really hard. It felt like he finally had the love that he's been waiting for, for 18 years. He was truly happy.

Sakura still staring at Naruto, "Let's go on that date, Naruto!" She shouted, overjoyed that she finally got to confess to Naruto, and even kiss him, at that same time.

"Hai, let's go... Sakura-chan." He stared at her the whole time while they were walking to the steak house.

**This was a short chapter, I had worked on this last night and this morning thinking of the plot.**

**As I said in the announcement, im going to be adding plot-twists, aswell as the Revealed "NaruSaku" that I was going to do during the first chapter, but I didn't think the story should go on a fast-pace type of thing. Im trying to do this on a normal pace, but it is kind of difficult.**

**If you don't understand the Title, Naruto was sad for the past 2weeks Until he finally got confessed to by Sakura. It's kind of a plot twist, but you know. It's gonna be 15 chapters long.**

**Expect a time leap in the next 5chapters. C:**

**Review and Favorite if you liked it, and thanks for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Betrayal of a Future Legend!

**This story is now BACK - I had become Ill over the time I wrote this, and now im almost fully back to normal, or so u can say.**

**Anyways, you guys have waited long enough to read this. - Again, sorry for not updating this. Enjoy!**

**(Warning - Plot-Twist This Chapter ; You have been warned)**

**- Beginning the story - Incoming plot twist ; Read 'Important Chapter' to celebrate my continuation of this story.**

Naruto was walking with Sakura, they had been dating for a few weeks now. But, what was weird... She started pushing Naruto away from her.

With Sasuke back, she was starting to grow more fond of him, and it was honestly starting to kill Naruto's heart, but he knew it would eventually happen... It was obvious, or was it?

Slowly, another week passed. And then another, and then finally Sakura had broken up with Naruto for her lovely Sasuke-Kun, but it was hurting her too. She didn't really know why though, she had Sasuke wrapped around her finger now, they had started dating. But it didn't feel right.

She thought it was usual, and then started going along with it, like it was normal. But her heart ached, Badly.

- 3 months pass -

Naruto never avoided anyone, he was just gone alot. Even with the war over, it wasn't exactly peaceful yet. There was still conflict, S-Ranked Missions, and even Nuke-Nin. He had been taking up these missions back-to-back, trying to achieve his goal... But the longer he he tried, the further it ached at him. He was becoming Ill, not because of hunger or anything, but he was becoming Ill of killing. Even after the war, he thought it was lead to peace, and eventually it would. Wouldn't it?

Naruto had just arrived back at the village, turning in his reports he went to Ichiraku's Ramen, of course to fill up on his most beloved food. He loved that place, he was happy Ichiraku's was finally rebuilt, and he thought the Ramen tasted even better then it used to. Anko had spotted him while she was sweeping, and offered him a on-the-house giant bowl of Ramen, with his name on it. (literally, his name was on the side of the bowl.) So he gladly accepted.

Putting on his foxy-like grin, he and Anko walked in, she started getting the supplies for the Ramen, and the shop wasn't even open yet. Either way, he was happy to finally get more of his favorite meal, he had been gone for 2 weeks on a Solo SS-Mission to the Land of Iron, people still couldn't trust each other, even after the War.

Anyways, back with Anko and Naruto ^_^

"Anko-chan, hows the old man? heard he was sick?" Naruto wondered, slurping his juicy ramen that was now in front of him.

"He's doing well now, should be back to working here before ya know it. But I actually wanted to ask YOU something... Why do you keep taking these suicide-like missions? Your starting to worry everyone, even the Hokage." Anko wondered, bluntly asking the question.

"U-Um... I have to go, I'll see you later, Anko-neechan" He replied, obviously avoiding the subject for once. He was Ill, and he didn't want people knowing about it, he needed to get home before he started coughing up that god-forsaken blood again.

- With Tsunade -

"Ill be passing the Hokage status down soon, Kakashi. He knows it, yet he keeps leaving on the damned Missions we keep getting. Why the hell do we keep getting them, anyways?" Tsunade was pissed, she was supposed to step down as Hokage 3 Months ago, and then the missions started coming in, which Naruto took happily. He nearly cleaned out all the mission logs, and they were Double-S ranked missions.

"Hokage-Sama, I think something wrong with Naruto... He hasn't been acting like himself ever since we started getting missions, it's like he's becoming more cold..." He replied, knowing he'll have to take her spot if she steps down until Naruto stops acting strange. In all honesty, he didn't want the Hokage position, it was to much of a hassle for him and he knew it.

"This is starting to worry me... Kakashi, go get Naruto, I need to have a private talk with him." And with a snap of a finger Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and re-appeared within 10 minutes.

"Thank you, Kakashi. You may go." Kakashi nodded, taking one more glance at his ex-student.

- With Naruto and Tsunade -

"Naruto, you've been acting weird lately... I want an honest answer of what happened to you, and I want a pretty damn good reason." Tsunade shouted, frustrated with the new Naruto.

"Nothings wrong, i'm just trying to achieve my goal. I won't be able to reach it if I give up, that's impossible!" Naruto replied, in a shouting manner, he had no idea why they were both even shouting.

"Naruto, from this moment on im taking you off of the Shinobi ranks temporarily. You'll be stepping up for me as Hokage next year, and your working yourself to death for such a harsh goal..." Tsunade calmed down, but after Naruto heard this, he slammed his hands on her desk, angry.

"Your trying to hold me back from my goal now, after i've worked so damned hard on achieving this, you're going to just stop me in the middle of it!?" Naruto shouted, Tsunade was taken aback, but quickly regained composure as Anbu appeared in the Hokage tower, She ignored them the whole time though.

"Who the hell do you think you are, I'm doing you a favor to finally complete your Dream, and you think you can just say that im taking your goal away? The whole Allied forces wants peace, and yet..." She cocked back her fist, slinging it at Naruto. "You think you can just act like that, to ME of all people!?" her fist connected, but it didn't even phase him. It was like he was a total different person.

"I..." He grabbed her fist, almost in a crushing-like manner. "WILL achieve my goal, no matter who tries to stop me!" he closed his hand, almost crushing her hand. She jerked her hand back, slowly backing up until she pumped into her window.

"Hokage-Sama!" Every ANBU in the room shouted, pulling out their Kunai and Katana's, about to attack when Naruto quickly disappeared in a golden-like flash.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune and Sakura burst through the door, almost in Unison, she was a Medic-nin too, and a damned good one.

- With Naruto -

Naruto has had about enough of the shit he's been getting since everyone grew worried about him, how could him getting back and enjoying his day back just end in a flash, and of course Naruto had been training since the War ended from day one, since he learned about his Heritage a year before the war, he had been training. He totally surpassed all of the Hokage, Maybe even combined.

"This damned village is driving me crazy, I get back and enjoy my day. And then when I least expect it, everything just turns to shit? What is it with my luck..." He said to himself, lying down on his bed.

"Everything always seems to worry them when it has something to do with me... they always underestimate me, i'm doing this because I have to..." Naruto replied, sitting up. He started to pack his bags when he saw a picture of him and Sakura on they're first date. Picking it up, he slung it against the wall, shattering everything. At that exact same time, Sakura was walking into his room. He had given her a spare key a long while ago, and she wanted to know what was going on with Naruto. She decided to ask at the wrong time, too...

"N...Naruto... Thats the picture o-" she was cut off, almost instantly.

"Why... Am I that bad of a person... I was so happy, too. I finally got you... I was about to step up as Hokage, and then..." Naruto had tears in his eyes, back turned to the pink-haired Kunoichi. "Everything just falls apart... right when my dreams were falling into play..." he finished, quietly. She barely heard him.

"Naruto..." It's all she could say, until she saw his backpack. She wanted to bring it up, then was interrupted.

"It still feels like yesterday, and it kills my insides as well... it's just a stupid dream, I see that now." Naruto started packing his stuff up again, he wanted to leave... he needed to leave, before he got to out of hand, his emotions were starting to get to him, and that wasn't a good thing.

"W-Why are you packing? D-Did Tsunade-sama give you another mission already? You just got back!" Tsunade didn't tell Sakura what happened, or about her taking Naruto off of the Shinobi Ranks temporarily.

"Sure, you can say that, go back to Sasuke-Teme..." Naruto frowned, sadly. wiping the tears from his eyes, he started walking out of the door, Sakura only followed. Naruto quickly stopped, dropping his bags and falling to his knees as he reached the outside-porch of his apartment. It started again... And he just took his meds for it. He was coughing it up, In front of... her. This was a true nightmare for him. 'no... I dont care anymore...' He thought to himself.

He picked up his bags soon after the pain and the coughing stopped, continuing his way through the village, now relying on the path of... what his old best friend, No... His old brother took long ago. He was leaving Konoha, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Naruto, why are you doing this? Answer me that, at the least... you ow-" she was interrupted. "I owe you?" He dropped his bags, turned around and stood face to face of Sakura. "Exactly what do I owe you, _Sakura...?" _He asked her, knowing he didn't owe her anything.

"Just... Please, tell me why your doing this... Please..." She pleaded, knowing what she did was wrong. Her heart was aching at this though, he was about to take the same path Sasuke took long ago.

"Hmm, Alright. Because of you." He replied, icy cold and emotionless. He had had enough. He turned around, picked up his supplies, and started walking again.

Sakura was speechless, and the next thing she knew... Naruto was gone. No longer in eye-sight. She had to report this to Tsunade, and she knew it. Quickly getting out of her daze, she got to her feet, after falling to her knees during Naruto's answer, and ran directly to Tsunade's office.

- At the Hokage Tower -

"Tsunade-Sama!" She burst through the door, not caring about the Meeting, nor the ANBU in the room.

"What is so important that you just burst through my doors, Sakura?" She replied, a harsh voice, really bitter, taking her aback. She snapped out of it though, she had a reason to be here, and it was SUPER important.

"Tsunade-sama, did you give Naruto a Mission the same day he got back today?" She questioned, a sad expression on her face. She knew the answer she was about to get.

"Sakura, why would you ask that? I took him off of the Shinobi Ranks temporarily until I step down as Hokage. Why would you even think that?" She questioned, a little confused. Until... it hit her like bricks in the face.

Just as Sakura was about to tell her why, an Anbu poofed in the room. 'Kakashi...'

"Hokage-Sama, I've come to report that Uzumaki Naruto has been spotted taking the path which Uchiha Sasuke took to leave the village years ago." Kakashi, known as Kizush in Anbu name, was announcing to her.

"Kizush, get all of the Shinobi and ANBU outside of the Hokage Tower in 1 hours, this will most likely be our highest ranked mission in Shinobi history ... A custom Rank SSSSS mission." Everyone in the room Gasped, was Naruto really that strong? well it's true, he is a god after getting those new powers from the Sage of 6 paths.

"T-Tsunade-sama... Your kidding..." Sakura was far worse then shocked, she was... it was so hard to tell, you couldn't discribe it even if you wanted to.

"Oh, and before you leave... I Hereby state : Naruto Uzumaki - Missing Nin of the Hidden Leaf Village and the Shinobi Alliance!" She put him in the Bingo books, and quickly every ANBU started to crowd up the city streets.

This would be the hardest mission in the Shinobi History, It would be just like the 4Th great Shinobi War.

Next Chapter: The Leaves that Fall

**This is where the Story will start getting interesting at, but if u wish for a spoiler - It will end with NaruSaku, no matter what.**

**I AM still ill, and was on bed rest for 2 weeks, after that I read my reviews again, it gave me the motivation to start the story up again, you guys helped me pull through. So I apologize for putting this Story on Hiatus, and Thank you for all the support during this story. ^_^**

**-Arani Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Retrieval Success

**Before we begin - Happy to let everyone know im starting to feel better now.**

**Of course, im still ill, but i'll live (Like no one knew that ;-; LOL)**

**Let's begin :)**

- With Naruto / 4 1/2 year time skip -

"Nuke-Nin- Uzumaki Naruto. We're here on orders to bring you back to Konoha, or kill you if we have too." Said a Raven-haired man, about the same height as him, maybe a little shorter.

"Ooh, if it isn't Sasuke-teme. I see you have grown more powerful, shall we test those new powers of yours?" Naruto knew what to expect, plus Sasuke had had the rinnegan for a few years now, and could see that he'd become more powerful... or at least hoped he had, he wanted a challenge.

"Hmm... I don't have time for this... Naruto, you either come back to the leaf..." Sasuke now activating his right eye, turning it into a Eternal Mangekyou Sharringan. "Or I will **KILL** you."

'Hmm... why would he search for me here of all places, I kinda wonder how he even knew I was here in the first place. well, no time to think about that.' Sasuke rushed at him as soon as he thought of that, and barely had time to dodge a katana that was OBVIOUSLY surrounded by lightning-like chakra. This was NOT gonna be a peaceful day for him...

"So, taking up my old way of rushing into a fight... bad choice, Sasuke-teme" He quickly jumped, landing behind Sasuke within a flash. He grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed him into the ground, making a gigantic crater about 20 feet deep. "Let's settle this, just like at the Valley of the End, Sasuke-_teme_..." Naruto quickly said, charging up a Rasengan.

"Fine by me... Naruto." Sasuke quickly charged his Chidori.

"Let's end it here then, shall we?" Naruto grabbed out his hetai-ate with his other arm, tossing it in front of Sasuke."But this time, you wont be able to scratch MY forehead." He was obviously stronger, way stronger then Sasuke.

As Naruto slung his hetai-ate in front of him, he thought of something. 'why would he keep this... I thought he didn't care for the leaf anymore...'

Next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto was charging at him, full speed. As they were about to clash, blood was smeared. But... It wasn't Sasuke's... It was Naruto's. (Yes, I know i do this alot, dont judge me ^_^ it's a sign that I enjoy sacrifices) Naruto stood, Rasengan De-activated, with Sasuke's hand straight threw his body... Sasuke noticed this and quickly tried to pull out, but Naruto latched his hand around his arm, and quickly spoke.

"You see... Sasuke-teme, I never was trying to fight... you, but in the end, you gave me no choice..." Naruto spat blood, it was a nasty-bitter taste. But he didn't mind it. He was used to spitting blood, he was ill of course.

"N...Naruto, why... Why did you leave..." Sasuke asked, wide-eyed that his team mate took the hit straight-forward without falling instantly to his knees.

"I was... Lonely, Sasuke..." Sasuke knew what it meant to be lonely, he knew all about it. His brother slaughtered his whole family, only leaving him. He had no one to look after him except his sensei, even thought he had multiple fan-girls. "I was lonely... When Sakura chose you... Over me, again... It broke my mask that I used to wear... It was like I... Was the only person in the world feeling, literally feeling... my heart melt from something that was going to last for eternity." Naruto replied, slowly fighting to keep his consciousnesses.

"Naruto... I wont give up on Sakura... But I wont give up on you as well..." He snatched his hand out of Naruto, picked him up over his shoulder, and started back for Konoha.

- At Konoha -

Shikamaru, of all people... had seen shadows heading towards the leaf. As a Jounin of Konoha, he sent a message to the Hokage about this. Seconds later she appeared in front of the village gates, awaiting the shadows that would soon reach the village gates.

Soon, the shadows started sprinting, "Naruto, Fight it... Naruto!" Sasuke had shouted, almost at the village gates. Hoping some one would notice them, he started running. After he noticed the Godaime Hokage, he sprinted even faster, hoping for immediate medical attention.

"Is that... No way." Shikamaru was wide-eyed at the sight. Naruto was brought back by Sasuke this time, who was in a rush for some reason. 'hmph, didn't think Sasuke of all people would keep his promise to Sakura, pretty sure thats Naruto's job...' he thought to himself.

"Tsunade-Sama! Naruto needs medical Support, NOW!" Sasuke yelled, running towards her. Sooner then later, he was at the village gates.

"I... can walk, Sasuke...Teme" Naruto told Sasuke, his voice weak. As he did, Sasuke put Naruto on the ground, hoping he'd be able to stand. He was, and as he did he walked passed everyone, ignoring Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino and even Sakura who just so happened to walk up out of no where.

"Naruto, where do you think your going!?" Sasuke shouted, seeing Naruto head down the streets of Konoha. "I need rest, so leave me alo-" he was cut off as he lost his footing, falling face first to the ground. Everyone's mouths dropped as they had just seen the hole going through Naruto's body.

'N-N-Naruto...' Sakura was cut off from her thoughts as she was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Naruto, why did you leave konoha... what have we done to deserve this. You ignorant Brat!" Tsunade stopped herself too late, she had already said it.

Naruto had started trying to get up, which he slowly succeeded at. "You of all people know why... Baa-chan."

"That was long ago, your respec-" cut off, she felt anger rush through her vains. "Theres a few people who broke my trust, one being the most important person in this world to me. Someone I protected, and put my life on the line for. The other being my best friend, someone who was a brother-like figure to me... This world..." He paused for a moment, the mask no longer on his face as tears stained his eyes. "Really doesn't deserve what I helped give to it." (He's talking about peace, when the war ended the world is now at peace for 3 years now considering the missions he had done)

'What is he talking abo- no... that cant be.' Sakura thought, tears threatening to fall. "What are you talking about, Naruto! Because of you, the world and Konoha are all at peace. What more could you possibly want?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant, but wanted to confirm it.

"A world without heartbreaks..." He was fighting , fighting to stay awake. Kyuubi was healing him, so he wanted to go to his home, his apartment.

"That's insane Naruto, how do you expect to achieve something so... Stupid!" Sasuke shouted, gripping his heart. Naruto leaving hit him like a ton of bricks, it was unexpected, and shocking.

"Shut up... Teme..." Naruto slowly left the scene, all eyes were on him, the Hero of Konoha, the peace-maker for the Shinobi world, yet... he didn't feel like he had done anything. He just wanted to be alone, like he always was. Even with the people who surrounded him, he was always alone. He always felt alone, no matter who was there.

Soon he arrived to his apartment, he wrapped some bandages around his chest area soon after taking a shower. He knew kyuubi was healing him, so he didn't want to go to a stupid hospital, he hated them, so white... so plain...

'Heh, guess I over-did my plan considering it failed, huh...' He thought to himself, lying down on the couch. He didn't wanna go into his room to find that stuff was changed, considering who lived here with him almost 5 years ago.

Soon after laying down on the couch, he let his conscious drift away, letting the dark take him.

- Morning -

Naruto woke up to the smell of cherry blossoms... he hated them now. All they did was make him relive his memory, his... Painful memory.

As he got up, he walked to his room to get a pair of pants that he hoped would still be in the closet, and would fit on him. He was unlucky as he walked in to find a sleeping Sakura on the bed... 'Guess she moved in here when I left, cant blame her. I know what it likes to want to be alone.' As he thought that, he pushed that aside and searched for a pair of pants, shorts or just anything he could wear.

'Ahh, I forgot to check the bathroom. I did take a shower when I got back here.' He thought to himself, going into the bathroom and not finding what he had thrown into the washing machine last night when he took a shower. 'grr, someone stole my shorts...' he sadly thought to himself. 'damn this world, damn it to hell... those were my favorite shorts.'

Soon after that, he just sat in his boxers' on the couch. He couldn't leave the house to get breakfast because he had nothing to wear, that and he didn't know if this food was okay to cook.

Sakura woke up an hour later, eagerly waking up to see if Naruto was still here. 'there's no way he would leave without these, hehe...' She thought to herself, pulling his shorts out from under the pillow she was sleeping on. 'i'm so evil :)'

Walking to the living room, she saw a broken-like Naruto asleep on the couch, again. She decided to wake him up, but his Reaction was, let's say... unexpected...

"Sakura...chan." He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the pink-haired kunoichi standing above him with a small smile on her face. She was glad he was back, and still the same old Naruto she knew back in the day. It's true, he never changed. He never found it in his heart to change.

'growl' "um... Can I have some pants? Im hungry." Naruto asked, definitely hungry. He could eat 50 bowls of Ichiraku Ramen and still want more.

"Nah, how about I just cook something?" she replied, smiling as she walked to the kitchen.

'oh yeah, Sakura's cooking after 5 or so years.' He thought to himself. 'Hope it's not as bad as it was the last time I ate it...' he cringed from that thought.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I practiced my cooking ever since you... left." She said politely, knowing what he was thinking. "It will be ready soon, so don't get too greedy when it's done. Im hungry to." She continued.

"oh boy..." Replied Naruto, scratching the back of his head

- Chapter end -

**I thought about it for a while, but I had to continue the story in a good way. Considering it will be a romance-like Fanfiction, I thought best to end it here for now.**

**DeadLast New Chapter will be out next week, along with a new chapter of this.**

**Deadline for DeadLast - Next Sunday**

**Deadline for This - Next tuesday (2 days after DeadLast new chapter)**

**Sneak-peak of next weeks chapter : **"Naruto's joining the Shinobi ranks again, as a Special Jounin Level, so let's not be to Naive'... he's surpassed me long ago."


End file.
